Fuckin' Perfect!
by wiltedroses1232
Summary: Song fic! Derek takes Spencer out for a night the team was at the same bar. Derek sings to Spence and then lots of smut ensues. hot man lovin! and a very sappy ending. enjoy.


So I wanted to try another story. This is a song fic. It's about Spencer and Derek. They go to karaoke and Derek woos his loving boyfriend. HOT STEAMY MAN LOVING!

Established D&S don't like slash you no read.

I OWN NO-SING!

!

"Why am I hear again?" Spencer asked for the tenth time since walking into the club with his boyfriend and coworkers.

"Because baby you need to have fun." Derek said from his seat next to him. Spencer sighed and slumped in his chair. They'd gotten together on Spencer's 27th birthday. Spencer was drunk and had blurted out that he loved Derek. Happily, Derek returned the feelings so they got together and had been going strong since. The sex was amazing as well.

"I'm not having any fun, bars and clubs are not my scene. Also that girl singing Bed of Roses is killing both my ears and that song." Spencer said pointing to the stage.

"Awe Pretty Boy, I know this isn't your style I wanted to bring you here for a reason." Derek said taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Grab your drink and come with me."

"**IS THERE A DEREK MORGAN IN THE HOUSE? DEREK YOU'RE UP!" **The announcer called into the mike.

"That would be me. Baby stay right here okay?" Derek said pushing Spence into a chair next to the stage. "This one right here is for my Pretty Boy, I love you baby. You're so strong and all of these lyric remind me of you." The music started and Derek smiled and began singing.

"_**Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life"**_

Spencer smiled and took a sip of his drink. Derek smiled back and nodded. He knew this was his lover's favorite song._****_

_**"Mistreated this place  
>Misunderstood<br>Miss knowing it's all good  
>It didn't slow me down.<strong>_

_**Mistaking  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimating  
>Look I'm still around<strong>_

_**Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect"<strong>_

Derek made to beg to his boyfriend to know that he was so amazing. So Perfect!_****_

_**"Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<strong>_

_**You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself, you were wrong  
>Change the voices in your head"<strong>_

Derek ruffled Spencer's hair and Spencer kissed him on the cheek before whispering. "You are so getting a great surprise when we get home." In his ear quietly_****_

_**"Make them like you instead  
>So complicated<br>Look how we all make it  
>Filled with so much hatred<br>Such a tired game**_

_**It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>I've seen you do the same<strong>_

_**Oh**_

_**Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect"<strong>_

Spencer was dancing in his seat and singing along, a huge smile on his face and tears on his cheeks. Derek really did love him._****_

_**"Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<strong>_

_**The whole worlds scared  
>So I swallow the fear<br>The only thing I should be drinking  
>Is an ice cold beer<strong>_

_**So cool in line  
>And we try, try, try<br>But we try too hard  
>And it's a waste of my time<strong>_

_**Done looking for the critics  
>Cause they're everywhere<br>They don't like my jeans  
>They don't get my hair<strong>_

_**Exchange ourselves  
>And we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that?  
>Why do I do that?"<strong>_

Derek stopped and pointed at Spencer. Who stopped swaying and stared at the man he was so deeply in love with._****_

_**"Why do YOU do that?"**_

Spencer's mouth dropped open. Derek knew, he knew that Spence was changing who he was for others. How?_****_

_**"Yeeeeaaaahhh  
>Oooooooh<br>Oh baby pretty please**_

_**Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<strong>_

_**Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<strong>_

_**You're perfect, you're perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me"<strong>_

"**THANK YOU DEREK!"** The announcer said showing him off the stage.

"Baby, are you alright?" Derek asked as he leaned over to wipe the tear tracks off his Pretty Boy's face. "I screwed up didn't I?"

"No, it was amazing!" Spencer said standing to slip on his coat. "Now I want to go home so you can 'screw' something else. Care to join me Derek?" He asked leaving the club. Derek followed his lover as fast as he could.

"I'm driving." He said wrapping an arm around his lover and hurrying him forward. "You are a tease!"

"Am not. You know very well that I'll always give you what you want from me. I've proven that when you wanted to try BDSM." Derek slapped a hand over Spencer's mouth.

"Baby you swore never to speak of that in public!" Derek whispered in his ear. He slid behind Spencer and nibbled on his ear. "Am I going to need to spank you to make you listen to me Spencer?" his breath hot on the taller man's ear.

"God Derek! Now who's the tease?" Spencer moaned grinding his ass back on Derek's crotch.

"Behave Pretty Boy!" Derek said slapping Spencer's ass. "Get in the god damn car before I bend you over the bumper." He said moving to the driver's side.

"Hmmm, I wonder if we'd be able to get out of the public indecency charges because we're with the FBI?" Spencer thought out loud. Derek groaned and shook his head.

"Pretty Boy, get in the car and shut your mouth unless you're gonna put it to good use." Derek said sliding into his SUV. Spencer smiled and climbed into the car. He slid his hand up Derek's thigh and palmed his cock through his jeans. "Pretty Boy, don't start something you won't finish."

"I don't intend to start something I won't finish Derek. I fully intend to finish this." With a quick flick of Spencer's hand the button and zipper were both undone. "Drive, or I swear to you I will stop and you will spend the night on the couch." Derek started the car and was on the road a few seconds later. "Keep your hands on the wheel." And with that statement Spencer's head was over Derek's lap. Hands removed the bigger man's cock from its confines.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Derek cried as Spencer swallowed half of his length. "Spencer, baby, please don't tease me." He moaned as Spencer started to bob, sucking every so often. "I'm so going to spank you when we're home."

Spencer pulled back off of Derek's cock only utter one word. "Promise?" Before diving back down taking Derek to the root.

"SHIT SPENCER!" Derek cried trying to focus on the road. "Baby, if you keep that up we're gonna wind up in a ditch." Derek warned in between moans. Spencer just increased his suction and bobbed faster. "Damn you and that mouth Pretty Boy." Spencer just hummed. "Ahh!" Derek found the street with their home on it and turned as fast as he could. ~_So far no cops and no accidents, good going Derek.~_ "Baby, we're home get that ass in the house, stripped and in the bed NOW!" Derek ordered wrapping a hand in Spencer's hair before pulling him off his cock. "You are in so much trouble." Derek fixed his pants. "I hope that we're not flying tomorrow your ass is going to be really sore."

"Promises, promises Derek you've never spanked me before." Spencer said moving to the front door. Derek wrapped his arms around the skinny boy and pulled him flush against his body.

"There's a first time for everything baby." Derek said kissing up Spencer's neck.

"Hey, get off the streets you fagots!" One of the many neighbors of theirs screamed.

"Go to hell Anthony, get over it!" Spencer shouted half turning to flip him off.

"Dr. Reid, I'm surprised at you. I've never heard you talk like that nor have I ever seen the use of such a vulgar hand gesture. Punishment is most definitely needed tonight." Derek said twisting the key and pushing Spencer into the house. "I want you in our bedroom and naked in the next two minutes or the spanking will be much, much worse." Derek said slapping Spencer's ass hard.

"Oh, you're really going to deliver on that threat?" Spencer said kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket and scarf on the floor. "I'm impressed Derek, I think you're actually growing a pair of big boy balls." He turned and ran to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing and a very shocked and somewhat amused lover.

"Oh you are so in trouble. Where'd this defiant streak come from Kid?" Derek asked as he joined his lover in their room.

"Someone just sang to me and told me, I need to take a better look at myself and realize that I'm perfect. But I need to know if that person can handle knowing that no matter what they're just as perfect. But I want to know if they can handle me asserting some of my own dominance into our relationship first." Spencer said stretching out on the bed.

"Baby, dominant or not I will love you until I'm dead and buried. Long after that too. But right now you are in some big trouble and you are going to lie across my lap and take it like a good boy. Right?" Derek said sitting on the edge of their bed.

"I guess I could take the punishment that I did earn. How many swats are you going to take to my buttocks tonight Sir?" Spencer asked lying across Derek's knees fidgeting to get as comfortable as he could.

"I think that twenty should be enough, don't you?" Derek said running one hand over Spencer's back, the other over his ass.

"Yes, Sir." Spencer replied. The first slap rang out and Spencer's yelp echoed around the room.

"Count them." Derek said bringing his hand down again.

"Two." ~slap~ "Three." ~slap~ "Four." ~slap~ "Five." ~slap~ "Six." Spencer now had tears in his eyes and his ass was a very shiny red. Derek didn't like hurting his lover, if Spencer told him to stop he would.

"Baby, are you alright?" Derek watched Spencer nod. "You do know if you want me to stop I will?" Again the younger nodded. "Alright." ~slap~

"Seven." ~slap~ "Eight." ~slap~ "N-n-ine." Spencer choked out in a sob. ~slap~ "Ten." ~slap~ "Eleven." ~slap~ "Tw-tw-twelve." Another choked sob.

"Baby do you want me to stop?" Derek asked resting his hand on the abused flesh of his lovers back side.

"N-n-no, I can handle it. It hurts but I know that what is coming after will be so much better." Derek sighed and brought his hand down again. "Thirteen." ~slap~ ~slap~ ~slap~ "Fourteen fifteen sixteen." ~slap~ ~slap~ ~slap~ ~slap~ "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty." Derek was up and had Spencer in the middle of the bed on his stomach as soon as the last slap was delivered. Derek's lips trailed down his spine in feather light touches. "Derek I love you." Spencer moaned as the hands that just abused his posterior started to release the tension in his back and thighs.

"I love you too baby. Relax the fun comes soon I promise." Derek said in his ear as his hands worked the flesh and muscles of the man that so long ago he fell head over heels for. He started at his thighs and worked his hands up in slow motion. Spencer went limp under his hands moaning. "That's it baby, relax and let me take care of you." Derek said quietly as he started to nip Spencer's neck while his hands worked the pale flesh.

"Derek please, god dammit!" Spencer begged rocking his hips into the mattress trying to get some friction.

"Please what baby?" Derek teased as he pulled Spencer's hips up just enough to keep them from rubbing on the bed. Spencer moaned in frustration. "Say it baby and I'll give you what you want."

"FUCK ME!" Spencer cried. Derek flipped Spencer over and captured his lips while his hand dug in the bedside table drawer. He returned with the lube and a condom. He laid them on the bed next to him. He continued to ravage Spencer's mouth in the most delicious way.

"You are mine, never forget that." Derek said moving his mouth down to Spencer's collar bone and sucking a dark spot.

"Garcia is going to have a field day if she sees that." Spencer moaned. Derek smiled up and him and wrapped his hand around Spencer's cock. Spencer arched his neck and moaned loudly, thrusting up into the hand.

"You're really going to think about our team while you're naked in our bed?" Derek teased stroking Spencer lightly. "Now I feel like I'm not doing my job right. I'll need to fix that won't I?" Derek's hand was then replaced with his hot, wet mouth. Spencer arched, his back bowing, and screamed.

"DEREK MORE! OH, GOD PLEASE MORE!" Spencer begged gripping the sheets hard. Derek slicked his fingers with the coffee scented lube and started playing with the younger male's puckered entrance. "AHH!" Derek hollowed his cheeks and drove the finger in to the knuckle in one go. Spencer's back bowed again and his eye rolled back into his head as he screamed again. Nonsensical babble spilled from his lips when Derek moved his finger deeper. "More baby please, fuck me!" Spencer begged, Derek added a second finger and stopped when Spencer winced and let out a whimper.

"Am I hurting you?" Derek asked pulling back off the white male's erection.

"No, not at all, it's just my ass is tender." Spencer said urging Derek to move by thrusting his hips down onto the fingers he was impaled on. Derek got the message and started to scissor his fingers. Spencer arched again and moaned louder.

"God baby even after the three years we've been together you're still as tight as a virgin." Derek moaned twisting his fingers before adding a third. Spencer's back bowed so much that Derek was afraid that he'd break in half. The younger screamed out in ecstasy. "There it is Pretty Boy. I love hearing you scream for me." He pressed against that spot and Spencer thrashed and moaned.

"DAMNIT DEREK! FUCK ME ALREADY!" Spencer begged thrusting against the fingers driving him crazy. Derek smirked.

"No." With that Derek deep throated the younger's cock and sucked hard. Spencer craned his neck and shouted out a stream of multi-lingual cuss words. He thrust down onto the fingers impaling him and up into the mouth before Derek's other hand stilled his hips.

"Fuck Derek if your cock is not inside me in the next two seconds I will finish myself off and you will be sleeping with Nightmare on the couch!" Spencer order beyond frustrated, Derek was driving to the point of orgasm only to drop him back down again.

"Demanding little thing aren't you?" Derek said pulling back from the smaller's not so small erection.

"One second." Spencer demanded thrusting against the fingers inside him still. His hand reached down for his own cock. Derek grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with on hand.

"That is my property baby. Allow me one more second and I'll rock your motha-fuckin' world." Derek said leaning over Spencer to grab the lube and condom he'd left there earlier. Spencer grabbed the condom and threw it across the room.

"Bareback, I want to feel you." Spencer said gasping. Derek removed his fingers and lubed his cock up and lined himself up with his lover's entrance.

"Fuckin' Perfect." Derek breathed thrusting into the tight heat not stopping until he was balls deep. Spencer arched his neck and moaned out lowly.

"God Derek so big." Spencer gasped head turning side to side in pleasure. His hips lifted to show his chocolate lover he was ready.

"Ready for me to make you see stars?" Derek asked breathlessly as his hips moved in small circles. Spencer moaned and tried to make him move faster. "Hun-uh baby, I want an answer. You ready for me? Am I the only one who sees you like this?"

"Yes I'm ready for you, only you never anyone else always been you!" Spencer cried. Derek slid out until the tip of his cock was the only part of him in Spencer then slammed back in and repeated the motion changing his angle until Spencer let out an earth shattering primal scream of pleasure. "DEREK OH-O-OH GOD THERE RIGHT THERE AH!" The Younger's hips rose to meet every thrust as he begged for more.

"Baby, you're so amazing." Derek said slamming his cock into the Younger's sweet spot watching his lover come undone right before his eyes. "So fuckin' perfect!" He said reaching between them for the neglected cock bouncing with each sharp thrust. Spencer's hips jerked and his thighs tightened as he felt his orgasm crashing around him.

"DEREK AH AH!" Spencer shouted as he painted their chests with his cum. Derek's pace became erratic, he slammed his hands down on the mattress on either side of his Pretty Boy's head and gave everything into making his night complete. Spencer lunged up and connected their lips together in a searing kiss. Derek broke it and roared his release and he thrust once, twice, three more times before collapsing to his lover's side.

"Still thinking about Garcia, baby?" Derek said pulling the smaller man against him.

"Hmmm who?" Spencer asked leaning up to kiss his friend, boyfriend, lover, partner and soul mate.

"Good answer." Derek said chuckling. Spencer snuggled down into his chest and started to fall asleep. "Not yet sweetheart." He said shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Derek, I'm tired." Spencer whined.

"I know Baby, but I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday and happy anniversary." Derek said kissing his temple. Spencer looked over his shoulder and saw that it was two o'clock in the morning January 24th 2011 "Also, I have something I wanted to ask you." Derek scooted out of their bed and grabbed something out of his pants pocket. "Spencer Xavier Reid, I've known you the better part of eight years now, through which you have become my partner, friend, boyfriend, lover and the other half of my soul. I never want to go another day without knowing that I have you to come home to, laugh with, cry with, make love too, kiss, hug, smile at, joke with and so much more baby. I wanted to ask you," Derek dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed staring at his lover. "To be my life partner, my husband, my everything?" He flipped open the small, black, velvet box to reveal a sterling silver band with a small but very tasteful diamond embedded into it.

"You want to marry me?" Spencer asked in shock. Derek nodded. "YES, YES, YES, YES!" Spencer cried launching himself at Derek knocking them both to the floor in a pile of laughing, sobbing, smiling man love.

"Why are you crying Baby?" Derek asked as he slid the band onto his lover's finger.

"I never thought I'd find someone who would love me. Let alone love me enough to share me with everyone, sing to me and propose in the most beautiful way." Spencer said rubbing his eyes.

"Pretty Boy, Spencer, how many times tonight and for the rest of our lives am I going to have to tell you. You're Fuckin' Perfect to me." Derek kissed the younger male and laid him back on the bed. They both curled up and smiled to each other. "Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect." Derek sang as they slowly fell asleep.

THE END

!

So I did not abandon Rock Star Romance. I just took a small break while I figured out what I was going to do with what I'd put out there. I wanted to do a one shot or two before I got back to doing my original posted story. An update for such will be coming soon. I will work on such on one of my days off this week. I swear that by next week I will have a new update.


End file.
